Scars
by Rosemarie Alanna Ann Belikov
Summary: She's been hurt so many times, in Foster Care since she was nine. He had the perfect life, except for the father who had a knife. The Scars have changed their lives, and brought them together for one night.
1. Prolouge

I kiss the cuts on her wrists. I can't let her get like this again. I can't. This beautiful woman in front of me, I cannot let her hurt herself anymore. I love her so much; I can't believe that she began to cut again. We were doing so well… fuck. I place her hands down onto her knees and kiss her cheek.

"Roza… why?"

"I don't know. I just… I broke down. I don't know what happened, I just snapped."

I wrap my arms around her and kiss her cheek. "Oh baby…."

"Please don't leave me… please."

"Never. I will never leave you Roza."

There's a knock at the door and I quickly jump up from where I sit and she does the same. She begins to walk back to a different area in the room and I walk towards the locked door. I unlock it and let it open slightly.

"Cara, hello, what do you need?"

"Maxwell needs to speak with you later."

"Alright, thank you." She nods and I close the door, I look back at my Roza and see her sitting in the corner, crying.

"Oh love."

I walk over to her quickly and sit down besides her. I pull her into my arms and kiss her forehead.

"Please stop crying… please."

She shakes her head. "I can't help it… I can't help it…."

"What can I do for you? What do you need for me to do?"

She sniffles and looks up at me. "Take me away."

"What? Roza, you're sixteen, I can't take you away from her. I'm twenty-three years old; people will think I kidnapped you."

"Dimitri, please! Take me away from her… away from him!"

I stare down at her. "What is he doing?"

"He's gotten worse… He drank so much last night and… he, he came into my bedroom I was awake. He began to move the blankets off me and when he did, I knew what he was going to try and do. I… Dimitri and I did something… I think I may have killed him."


	2. Beginning

"He still has a pulse." I tell Rose as I gently press my fingers to the man's pulse.

"Oh God! When he wakes up I'm fucked. He's going to press charges against me... oh God!"

I rise from where I kneel and then walk towards her. I wrap my arms around her and gently kiss her temple. I hold her close to me as she cries.

"Oh my love... Nothing will happen to you. Nothing."

"But he's my foster father; he's going to kill me when he wakes up."

"Roza, it will be alright. I swear it will be." She sniffles and looks up at me. "I'm taking you away from here."

She looks up at me, eyes slightly wide.

"You said we couldn't. You said that people would think you kidnapped me..."

"I know, we'll hide until you're eighteen. We won't let anyone know what's happened, what's going on. And if we're caught we'll explain it to everyone, about what's happened to you and why we've ran. Now, go pack your things, just things that are important to you and things you can't go without. I'm not sure where we will go and when we'll get there, but that doesn't matter now. As long as we're together, things will be alright. Now, go get your things."

She nods and quickly gets her things together. As she does so I watch Rosemarie's foster father as he lies on the ground, the lamp that Rose hit him with lying besides him. Sick bastard.

**One Month Before**

_"Help me!" I look up from my car as I see a woman walking towards me, limping. Oh God. "Help me, please!"_

_I run towards her as she trips and falls into my arms. I quickly pull her up and stare into her pain filled eyes. I scoop her into my arms and take her to my car. I open up the back and set her down. Tears run from her cheeks and I stare at her. Her face is bruised, lip split. Her clothing is ripped. _

_"What happened to you?" I ask her. She blinks away her tears. _

_"Help me, please! Help me! Get me away from here; my... he's going to come after me. Help me!"_

_"Who? Who is coming after you?"_

_"Please! Just get me away from here!" She screamed. I didn't question her. _


	3. Where?

Rosemarie and I are lying in bed together, in a hotel room. I'm spooned up against her, arms wrapped around her waist. I think she's asleep. I can't tell though and I don't want to talk to her just in case she is in fact asleep. Gently I press my lips against her cheek; she stirs and looks up at me.

"Mm,"

"I'm sorry for waking you." I whisper to her.

"No, it's okay." She rolls onto her side and wraps her lips around me. "I like being up with you. Thank you so much for this Dimitri... thank you so much."

"You don't need to thank me Roza; you never need to thank me."

"Yes, I do, you've done so much for me."

"I do what I do because I love you."

"I love you too."

After Rose falls back to sleep I think about where we can go. What we can do. I'll need to get a new job, and I can only send in applications to schools that I know are looking for teachers, or subs. I'm an elementary school teacher; I have been for around two years now. I love teaching, making children smile. Russia. We could go to Russia. I have family there; anyone would give me a job. No, that's too obvious. People know that I'm from Russia, that's one of the first places they would look.

Eventually I fell asleep and when I woke up I turned on the TV and switched it to one of the news channels. Something is already going around about Roza. About how she's missing. The new report is speaking but I don't listen to it. I look down at her as she continues to sleep. Her black eye is beginning to heal.

"Please!" At the voice of the man I look towards the TV. Rosemarie's foster father is staring into a camera, tears on his cheeks. "Please, someone bring my foster daughter, Rosemarie, back to me. I love her so much, she's everything to me! Please, bring her back to me!"

Love her? You love her?

You sick son of a bitch. You've abused her. Mentally, physically, and last night you attempted to rape her.

I will never let him get her. He won't be allowed anywhere near her, and if he tries to touch her, or hurt her, I will kill him.


	4. Forget

_"What happened to you?" I ask the girl I found as she sits in my living room, legs pulled up to her chest. I take a blanket and wrap it around her, she's shaking. I sit down besides her and pull her into my arms. _

_"M-My foster father... he got drunk and... had one of his attacks. He freaked out and beat me. I thought he was going to kill me. The look in his eyes... I managed to get out of the house while he was grabbing something from the kitchen... I don't know what it was."_

_I stared down at her for a long time, thinking about what she said. "You can stay here. For as long as you like."_

_She sniffles and looks up at me. "Thank you, but if I don't go back he'll go to the police and say I ran or make up some lie about me..." _

_I nodded and then rose from my seat next to her. I walked to the kitchen and took out some ice; I wrapped the pieces in a towel and then walked back out to her. Gently, I placed the towel to her eye and she flinched. _

_"Sorry, it will help with the swelling." She nods and places her hands on her lap. After finishing I begin to remove the blood from her face, cleaning her up. _

_"What's your name?"_

_She looks up at me. "Rosemarie. It's Rosemarie."_

_"Hello Rosemarie, my name is Dimitri."_

_"Hi... thank you for helping me."_

_"Of course... I would help anyone who needs it." My mind flashes to a night from my childhood and I remove my hands and wet cloth from her face. My hands tighten around the cloth. _

_"What's wrong?" She asks me, voice quiet. I looked up at her and then took her hands, which she placed onto my knees. _

_"I'm sorry..."_

_"What were you thinking?"_

_"Just something from my past... something I wish I could forget." _


	5. Caught

"Oh fuck," I curse as I notice cars being stopped by a police officer. Multiple cars are pulled over; the officers are looking into the cars, looking for someone or something. Oh God, they must be looking for Rosemarie.

"What?" Rosemarie asks.

"Police officers are pulling people over and looking into the cars. They must be looking for you... shit!"

"Oh God, what do I do?"

"I don't know..." I close my eyes tightly and then come up with something. "Rosemarie, get my coat on and hat, you're going to have to do something."

She looks at me for a moment and then nods. She puts the coat on and hat and then before I can tell her what I'm thinking, she does it, she knows me so well. Rose pulls down my pants zipper and I watch the police officer comes closer.

"He's coming Rose."

"I know... act normal." She whispers. I close my eyes as Rose moves her hand into my boxers. The officer comes closer and before I know it the officer is by my window. There is a knock on the window and Rosemarie and I jump, she pushes herself off of me and moves to the window, covering her face, pretending to be red from embarrassment. Quickly I move close my pants and open the window. The officer is red from having caught us.

"Yes?" I ask. "What's going on officer?"

"We're looking for Rosemarie Mazur, a teenager who either ran away or was kidnapped. Have you seen this girl?" He asks, showing me a picture of the girl besides me.

"No, I haven't seen her before in my life. I'm sorry sir."

"No, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt... be safe."

"We will sir, we will." He walks away and Rose looks back towards me, removing the hate.

"That was close; I'm surprised he didn't even give me a second glance." She looks down at my pants. "You know, I can always finish that up later."


	6. Change

Rosemarie and I are at the second hotel we've been at since having ran. She's currently in the shower and I'm sitting on the bed, thinking once again. We shouldn't be caught with payments due to using cash to pay the hotels. I can't use credit cards. not unless I get a new one under a new identity... will we have to do that?

Get a new identity for Rosemarie and me? Oh Jesus, what have we gotten ourselves into? I knew we would have to run; I couldn't let her live with that bastard any longer. We should do it, just to be safe.

I leave the bedroom and walk into the bathroom. The steam moves around the room in swirls. I look towards the door to the shower and gently pull it open. Rose looks over at me and smiles when she sees me.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

I remove my clothing and get into the shower with her. I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her body to mine, her back pressed up against my torso. She looks up at me and our eyes meet.

"Roza, I need to talk to you about something."

"Mm?"

"Sweetheart, I think we may need to get new identities. Just until you're eighteen."

"A new start for a new life..."

"Exactly." She flips around in my arms and wraps her arms around my neck, moving up onto her tiptoes.

"Could I be your wife? Take your last name? When we change our names, we can change our ages, just a little bit." She kisses my forehead. "We could be married."

I smile and kiss her lips gently. "We can do whatever you want my love."


End file.
